Christmas Cards
by Elfish Etyma
Summary: Those who, through God’s gift of music, bring sunshine and joy into the lives of others, cannot help but bring it unto themselves. One-shot for the holiday season!


**Author's Notes:** I _hate_ Christmas… and with that happy note, enjoy the following story.

**Warning(s):** I wrote this within ten minutes, the dates are made up, and the language is simplistic for a reason. The other warnings? Not telling. Deal with it if you're still reading this.

**Summary:** Those who, through / God's gift of music/ bring sunshine and joy / into the lives of others/ cannot help but bring / it unto themselves. One-shot for the holiday season!

**Dedication:** For the other people out there, who like me, hates this stupid holiday season. Give me Halloween _any _day!

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**Christmas Cards  
**By dntfckwifme

Shuichi didn't want anything for Christmas, he could honestly say. He didn't want a tree, or the decorations that went with it; he didn't want to go carol singing, bundled up in warm clothes and Wellington boots, he didn't want to go to New York to skate on the ice rink and he didn't want to celebrate Christmas Western Style in Tokyo, with the turkey dinner and large amounts of people over. No… Shuichi didn't want any of that, he just didn't want to be alone for Christmas, shivering in the cold, pure, white snow while he sat.

His fingers, un-gloved, traced a pattern in the snow from where he sat on the floor, his feet tucked underneath him and the bare branches of the trees loomed over his thin frame. He had no coat on, just a tee-shirt and some long shorts coupled with trainers, all of them a bit soggy and wet, yet he wasn't cold; he hadn't been able to feel the cold for sometime now. His back leaned against the cool concrete behind him while his eyes gazed at a year old and rather weathered Christmas card that Yuki had gotten him last Christmas. Hiro had brought it for him, because Yuki wouldn't - he refused to come.

He still hadn't received a birthday card though.

Shuichi still remembered that day, or rather it should be, That Day, rather well. Then again, it wasn't as though he could forget it. Christmas Eve, last year, he and Yuki had had an argument - he wanted to go the whole way with Christmas, the dinner, the friends over andthe huge real and alive tree besides the balcony, Shuichi wanted the lot. Yuki had, of course, refused. The argument had been petty, with Shuichi ending up in tears saying that Yuki had ruined his Christmas and Yuki had thrown Shuichi onto the couch saying that frankly, he didn't give a damn, and if all he was bothered about was the materialistic side of it, then he was indeed a shallow, stupid little child.

He'd cried himself to sleep that night.

Yuki had been shell-shocked when he woke in the morning, and that was putting it lightly. Perhaps a bit too lightly, but Shuichi had always been one to overlook the finer details. He went into shock and even now the pink-haired singer wasn't sure if he was out of it yet, he always found it nice to think that Yuki was waiting for him to bound into the apartment, with his arms wide and open to glomp the unwilling man he loved.

Shifting so that he was now spread eagle style on the snow-covered floor, he spread his arms and legs out, not really feeling much of anything, and began to move his arms and legs in sync, smiling a soft, angelic smile as he made a snow angel, he clothes getting even wetter and he himself, chilled to the very core of his bones.

He knew Yuki wouldn't come, but he still didn't want to be on his own for Christmas Day. He wanted Yuki, the man he loved, yet couldn't muster the energy to go and see. Shuichi had waited, many hours, days, months and everyone else but Yuki had come; he just didn't feel like moving now. Yuki wasn't going to come and he was going to spend Christmas, of all days, by himself.

Just as all hope left him, Shuichi looked up to see a lone man, all donned in black with a Christmas card loosely in his grasp, his blonde hair dancing in the wind lightly while a cigarette hung dangerously from his lips. _Yuki_. He'd… come. For real. He'd come to see him. Shuichi smiled for the first time in what seemed so long. Perhaps it was a year?

The doctors had said the brain tumour was fatal, an unknown one and that Shuichi had died peacefully in his sleep.

Yuki was still drowning in a sea of guilt, his life-raft six-feet-under.

SHINDOU SHUICHI

Those who, through  
God's gift of music,  
bring sunshine and joy  
into the lives of others,  
cannot help but bring  
it unto themselves.

April 16th 1985 - December 25th 2004

Memories are like  
the stars that shine  
they last until  
the end of time.

* * *

_-le fin-_

**Note:** I did not make the poems up - I stole them off random gravestones. Aren't I nice?


End file.
